Generally, skiing is sports which freely fall down a snow-piled slope by using a ski plate, ski boots, a pole shaft, and a binding where a ski plate and ski boots are combined with each other.
In order to go skiing on a snow-piled slope, basic actions of skiing should be learned, and for example, various skiing postures such as a turn posture of turning a direction or a stop posture of stopping running skis should be learned.
In order to learn such skiing postures, much time is needed, and particularly, in an environment where four seasons are distinct like Korea, since the skiing postures can be learned in only winter, more time is expended in learning the skiing postures.
Therefore, research is being actively made on skiing simulators for learning the skiing postures without time and a space being limited. However, in a case of recognizing user postures by using a skiing simulator developed to date, a skiing posture of a user is schematically recognized based on only left and right tilt information about a ski plate measured by a tilt sensor, and for this reason, it is unable to recognize detailed skiing postures of a whole user body.